Be MY Girl
by Genesis Rayne
Summary: Ji Hoo is too busy worried about what Jan Di wants to worry about what HE wants. That's when a nosy determined girl steps in to bring the two together. Her plans to take away Ji Hoo's pain and replace it with a Jan Di are a little quirky at times but it always catches Jan Di's eyes. Jan Di starts to realize she doesn't like the idea of another girl hanging around Ji Hoo. R/R please


**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers nor any of the characters in the drama. I do, however, own Dae Mi Young.**

**A/N: This is my second venture into writing a fanfic for Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Depending on how it goes, I may continue it. Please Review after reading :) it really helps.**

* * *

The wind blew through the stairwell as sunlight trickled in to lovingly caress the two faces that looked out over the railing side by side. The weather was perfect for a meeting of two lovers. It invited them to bask in its warmth. Unfortunately, it was wasted on the two standing together. One was in love. His heart in his eyes. The other avoided that love, feigning her obliviousness while she chased after another. It was agonizing for him. He was a comfort to her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked as he turned to face her, "You haven't given up have you?" The answer that he so longed for was also an answer that he knew and accepted that he would never get. Every time the one she chased after shattered her heart and he carefully, lovingly and painstakingly put the pieces back together, he held his breath. He hoped that this time he would be the one she chose to follow. His own heart seemed to break a little more each time she walked away from him.

She smiled a little and nodded, "I'm okay," another smile, "whenever you're near me, I have the strength to keep trying."  
A twist of the knife that had been embedded in his heart since she had been publicly claimed by his best friend. A small smile tugged at a corner of his mouth, "I can't imagine a world without your smile in it." Even if it's because you're with someone else.  
The sound of voices could be heard through the door leading to the hallway inside. They both peered curiously through the window as the voices grew louder and the two could be recognized.

Jan Di shivered despite the sun's effort to share its warmth. Her eyes widened with surprise before scrunching in distress as she bit down on her bottom lip. She recognized the rather loud couple in the hallway. What hurt her was that half of that couple was supposed to be half of her couple.

* * *

In the empty hallway, a sophisticated looking girl tugged on the sleeve of an annoyed looking guy, " I want proof," she pouted, "prove it to me and won't follow you around so much."

The boy huffed, disgusted with the female that was currently hanging from his arm like a monkey, "Proof? Fine, alright. Just remember what you said," he reached out to cradle her head between his hands, leaned in and kissed her soundly on her obnoxious mouth, "I'll go first." he said firmly as he pulled away and dropped his hands to his sides. He turned quickly and hastily made for the front exit.

The girl smiled dazedly before giving her head a shake, "Let's go together!" she called after him as she hurried to catch up.

* * *

Outside, on the stairwell, Ji Hoo had spun Jan Di into a tight embraces in order to tear her eyes away from the scene that had been unfolding before them. His hand held her head on his shoulder to keep her from looking back. A battle of emotions was warring within his heart as he held the girl's trembling form in his arms. Happiness that Jan Di was in his arms. Guilt that he was feeling joy while she was feeling sorrow. Hope that this would finally break Joon Pyo's hold on her heart. Anger that he would kiss another girl while he had someone like Jan Di waiting to be by his side.

Jan Di slowly pulled away, feeling instantly bereft when she stepped backwards to look up at the one person that was always around to dry her tears and make her smile, "I'm okay," her voice shook a little while she forced a tremulous smile and attempted to blink back the tears that were surfacing to give her eyes a glassy appearance.

Ji Hoo's eyes clouded with concern as he studied her defeated figure. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his handkerchief and began to tenderly wipe away the escaping tears that raced down her cheeks as he had done so many times in the past. It hurt him so much to see her cry over a guy that didn't deserve her. It was painful feeling so powerless in the face of her sorrow. He could make her happy. He could protect her and keep her safe. He could make her smile every day and comfort her whenever anything went wrong. He could be her forever. If only she would just let him.  
Jan Di forced a laugh as she brushed his hand away, "I can't keep letting you dry my tears or I'll never be strong enough to do it on my own," she took a deep breath, "You won't be around to take care of me forever." She nodded her farewell to him before turning to enter the building.

"But I could be." he said quietly to himself, clenching his fists in frustration as he watched her walk away from him again. He leaned against the railing, his back to the sun. He would content himself to brood in the empty silence that Jan Di had left in her wake. It wasn't her fault though. She didn't know; didn't realize. It was really no one's fault but his own. He should have told her from the beginning.

"Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! I can't take it anymore," a loud annoyed voice introduced the presence of another staircase dweller long before the owner of the voice could be seen. A shuffling noise preceded the sound of echoing footsteps as the intruder rounded the stairwell and stopped to glare in vexation at the somber boy before continuing, "You're hopeless, clearly at a loss as to what to do in this sort of situation. You obviously need my help."

Ji Hoo gaped speechlessly at the girl standing before him. Taken completely off guard, his mind had gone blank, erased of any logical thought. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "What happened to your hair?"  
The girl's eyes narrowed slightly, "Oh please," she scoffed before jamming a hat onto her dark violet streaked black hair, "as if YOUR hair color is natural."

Giving himself a mental shake as the girl rambled on in a lecturing manner, Ji Hoo collected his thoughts and composed himself. Who was this girl and what was you talking about? How long had she been sitting on the stairs below him? How much had she heard? And why was she scolding him like he was a child that had done something wrong?

The girl's brow furrowed, "Are you listening to me at all? I'm trying to help you out here." She planted her hands firmly on her hips. Ready to do battle.

Ji Hoo looked at her a moment before stating a very obvious, very important detail that she seemed to have somehow missed, " I don't know who you are."

She visibly deflated, arms dropping to her sides. Of course he didn't recognize her. It wasn't as if they had every hung out or even stopped to talk briefly. She had to admit that she had hoped or even a vague sense of recognition. She had, after all, been attending the same school as him and his three friends since she learned her alphabet. It was certainly a blow to her ego, "Right, okay, we'll start with the basics first I guess. We've seen each other around, I'm Dae Mi Young. I've been watching you ruin your chances to get Guem Jan Di for quite some time now. It really is such a shame that a face like yours doesn't seem to have much romantic experience behind it." She poked his forehead, "But that's okay. I'm here to fix it. I'm going to rewrite your love story." Mi Young smiled eagerly at Ji Hoo. This made sense, right?

Ji Hoo blinked a few times, a bewildered expression taking place of the one showing surprise, "So you've been following me around." More of a statement than a question.

Her face reddened, "Well, I wouldn't put it THAT way." She directed her eyes in any direction she could to avoid focusing on the boy in front of her, " It's just, we always seem to be in the same places and I'm so bored all the time and you guys were always so loud. I can't help but overhear it. You two are like watching a drama. Why are you letting her slip away like that? If you're going to be constantly disturbing my peace, a least make it because you got the girl. Not because you're cleaning up someone else's mess and sending her back to him again. I've seen Goo Joon Pyo. Compared with you, I'm not impressed at all. So tell me why is she with him?"

Ji Hoo couldn't suppress the smile that flashed like lightning across his face, "You talk a lot. The more you say, the more you make yourself seem like a crazy person. Your personality matches your hair." Reaching out, he flipped the hat off of her head.

"Hey!" she scrambled to pick her hat up off the concrete landing, "Is that any way to treat your partner in crime?" She dusted off her hat before smacking him with it, "Besides, my sister said it wouldn't be that noticeable..." she ended on a near whine.

Laughter escaped Ji Hoo's lips in a short burst as he raised his arm up in defense, "What are you talking about?" He snatched her clothing turned weapon from her hand before she managed to do any real damage, "Here, stop," he held it up high as she made to grab for it, another smile danced its way across his face, "I'll give it back if you promise to stop attacking me." then as an afterthought, "What do you want?"

Mi Young crossed her arms and huffed, "I want to help you and Guem Jan Di have a happy ending," this was said sulkily, "If things keep progressing the way they have been," a pause, "she'll end up with the wrong person."

Lowering her hat down to his side he tilted his head slightly as he studied her pouting face carefully, his own a mask of curiosity, "You want to help me?" He had to admit, if only to himself, that he was floundering helplessly when it came to Jan Di. He would regret it if he lost her without trying everything.

"Yes!" she pushed her side swept bangs out of her face in exasperation, "That's what I've been saying!" The bangs slid back over her left eye but she ignored it while she watched him earnestly.

Ji Hoo settled the hat back onto her head, "Alright, I'll give it a try. What should I do then?"

A grin spread across her face as she held her hand out to seal the deal, "We're in this together." Once he cautiously reached out to take it, she shook it firmly and squeezed it reassuringly, "Really though," what's a firefighter without his own personal Rescue Squad?"

* * *

**A/N: First chapter up. I know that there are some missed letters in there somewhere, but I can't find them because my eyes just see what my mind tells it is supposed to be there. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll eventually get another chapter out...**

**~Genesis Rayne~**


End file.
